Shinning Star
by LaReinaBlanca
Summary: What will happen if Athena wasn't the only one that have a great cosmos in the Earth? Sara has swear that she will never tell anyone who she really is, but what will happen went the others find out who she really is? But there's a secret that she doesn't know about herself. Will she be able to protect Athena and the Earth? Who is she really?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

It all started in the sanctuary… in the night… everything was at peace… until… an explosion came from Athena's room. Someone fall from there with a baby in his arms. This was the day… that Athena… was going to resurrect. And from the very start… the danger was hunting her.

- Guards! Aioros has attend to kill Athena! From now on, he's consider a traitor!- say the patriarch.

Aioros was running all the way to a small house with his golden armor box, where another baby that has been born in the same day as Athena. This baby have dark-brown hair and took it, for the save of both babies. He run the entire night until he was far away from the sanctuary.

He walk with both babies that were smiling at him. He was glad that he save Athena and the baby girl. He knew that he's only suppose to protect Athena but, this baby girl… was as stronger as Athena. If both of them are together… nobody will know who's the real Athena. The life of both babies was at risk.

Before he could reach Athens, the guards have reach him to kill him. He beat them with a single blow. He look at both babies and smile at them, while the babies laugh at him. He thought that everything was over but, he was wrong. Close to him… another Golden Saint was before him.

- Aioros wait!- scream the Golden Saint of Capricorn, Shura.

- Shura! It's you.- say Aioros.

- Your very crazy to think that you can escape from this sanctuary.- say Shura.

- Listen to me! Shura!- scream Aioros.

- I'm a shame of you! It's to late to give excuses. There's only one way pay the price of going against the sanctuary and not for Athena. Your gonna die.- say Shura.

- You don't want me to explain it to you?- ask Aioros.

- Die like a man. I will let you die with my sacred sword Excalibur.- say Shura and attack Aioros while he still have the babies in his arms. He dodge every attack Shura give to him, he put the babies down and face Shura making sure that the babies were away from this fight.

- Here I am, Shura!- scream Aioros and jump away from the babies. Shura attack him and success in the process. Making Aioros fly toward the rocks and fall to the ground. He laugh, but went everything seem hopeless, the golden box of Sagittarius start to bright up. And the same armor cover him making him what he really is, a Gold Saint.

- But…- say Shura.

- It's my turn! Atomic Thunderbolt!- say Aioros attacking Shura and success also, Shura fall to the ground.

"_There's only one thing left… I need to protect both babies that I have in my arms."_

Aioros look over where he left the babies and to his surprise the babies were no longer there. The look back at Shura who was in one knee and laugh. The babies were going toward him, this was something that Aioros couldn't believe and to his horror the babies were in danger. Shura touch the babies while these ones only smile at him.

- What's gotten in to you, Aioros? Aren't you going to use your power against me?- ask Shura. Aioros couldn't attack him while the babies were with him. - You couldn't hurt me and that was a big mistake of your part. Die Aioros.- say Shura attacking him and send him flying down toward a cliff. Both babies look at that without moving. - Those creatures wouldn't survive on their own. In that case…- he rise his arm, but then the babies start crawl were they see Aiolos fall down and stop at the very edge of the cliff.

"_That will be the best"_

With that he left and not noticing that Aioros wasn't dead yet. Aioros try to climb up to reach the babies in time before something bad happen to them.

By the time it was morning he already have the golden box in his back along with the babies in his arms. He walk as much as he could until in some point he couldn't take another step and fall to the ground weakly. Then both babies start to cry and with their cries got the attention of a man that was taking picture in those ruins. That man found a body and later see the baby girls in his arms alone with a golden box.

- My name is Aioros. Evil is trying to take the sanctuary and they are trying to take the life of this pleasing infants.- say Aioros.

- The sanctuary?- ask the man.

- I risk my life to take this babies to safety. Too many Saints are already under the influences of the evil power. Without the Pope realizing what's happening. I can not make it any further. I employ you, protect this children.- say Aioros trying to stand up. - The baby with the purple hair is the reincarnation of Athena, who guards sends to this world were ever evil terrify. When the time is right, men will float to her courage and powerful, and put back evil from amount them one warrior will rise above, and become the truth Saint. This chest belongs to that Saint, it is the Cloth of the Gold Saint. It's the Gold Cloth of Sagittarius. And this other baby is the chosen one by the Gods to have a similar power as Athena. With both together they will never know who is the real Athena because both of them have the same amount of power, but… she's even more powerful than Athena.- say Aioros and fall back.

- Hey hold on!- say the man while he hold both babies in his arms and later the babies start to cry. - There, there. I'll get help! Just hand in there!- but it was already too late and Aioros give his last breath. - This pleasant infants and these sacred Cloth I should protect.- with that both babies start to laugh.

* * *

Seven Years Later…

Tatsumi was grabbing a boy from his hair. He have tan skin, brown eyes and dark-brown hair. Tatsumi toss him to the hard floor to play with a girl, she have a cowboy outfit, blue-green eyes, pale skin and short purple hair. Her name was Saori and the boy that Tatsumi toss was Seiya. A girl from inside the mansion was looking what was happening and she didn't like what her sister was doing. She have light peach skin, blue-green eyes and long chestnut hair. She see how her sister got angry and hit the boy with a whip in his face. She got very scare at that because she was hitting her best friend. She run in that moment and see that she was on top of Jabu.

- Saori! Stop!- scream the girl.

- What is it, Sara?- ask Saori.

- Can't you see what your doing? Your hurting them!- scream Sara to her in horror.

- You know… they are our slaves because it was because of our grandfather that they were out of the orphanage.- say Saori.

- Even so, that's why we can't hurt them. They were out for a purpose and that make us to be equal. They're like us, Saori.- say Sara and went to help Seiya to stand up.

- They're not like us! And we aren't equal with them!- scream Saori angrily. She got off Jabu and went toward them. She got jealous and try to hit her own sister, but Sara see that and before it could hit her she got it with her left hand in time. Making Saori surprise that she got it without even looking at her. - Let go!

- Can you stand up?- ask Sara to Seiya ignoring Saori this time. She have tolerate Saori's overpower, but it was the time that she need to take action.

- Yeah…- say Seiya shock. He have never see Sara act like that and not specially with her twin sister. They look alike, but there was many differences between them. Their hair color, their skin and… their attitudes. Sara was kind, friendly, lovely and… careful. She always consider others first than herself. Otherwise, Saori was mean, evil and a spoilt girl. She always use her power to make them as her slaves and never care if they even want to play with them. Then a limo came and Saori let go of the whip and run toward her grandfather. Sara only help Seiya and went toward were Jabu was.

- Are you ok?- she ask him which he only nod trying to hide the pain. - Come with me.- she say and help Jabu to sit down in one of the chairs that were in the garden. She went running toward the house and brought some bandages, water, a blanket and alcohol. After finishing of curing Jabu's knees she left while the others and Jabu were surprise of how kind she was. She was a girl that they have never see. After that day they never see her again.

One storming day, everyone was trying in the gym, but they never thought that same day will be their last one in the mansion. From afar Sara was watching them train and see that Shun was beat up by Nachi and start to cry. She couldn't tolerate to see him suffer, he was so kind and lovely that he couldn't possibly hurt anyone. And see that Ikki, his big brother was comforting him. It was so lovely to see them together as family and she found herself with them too. One time Ikki didn't trust her, but went he see Sara helping Shun and be friend with him, he start to trust her and even make her as part of his family. Like a sister. Nachi then start to insult Shun and he was weak, she got angry by that, that she even rise up and was about to storm in there and give him something that he will regret later. They weren't the only ones that were training. Ikki then put him in his place, making him understand that he didn't care if Shun was weak because he was the only family that he have right now.

- Everybody gather around.- say Tatsumi with a box. - The time has come for you to go to the training camp that are locate around the world where you will learn how to become Saints…- then he notice that Seiya was still training and not paying attention to him. - Seiya, Stop that right now and come over here! Now!

- Stop showing up you little brat.- say one of the guards.

- Hey, let go!- scream Seiya and nobody notice that we were looking at them.

- Each piece of paper in this box it's a name of the training destination on it. All of you will drag one, Jabu you go first.- say Tatsumi.

- Right.- say Jabu he grab one paper and give it to Tatsumi.

- Jabu, you go Huron, Algeria.- say Tatsumi. Then two other boys grab a piece of paper and give it to him.

- Shiryu, to the Five Ancient Picks, in China.- say to Shiryu

- Nachi, Bomihills, Nigeria.- say to Nachi. Then Seiya grab a piece of paper.

- Seiya, to Athens, Greece.- say Tatsumi and for some odd reason that name feel familiar.

- To Athens, Greece?- ask Seiya.

- That's right. It's were Saints first began. Geki, Colorado. Hyoga, to Eastern Siberia. Ok it's your turn Shun, move it along now let's go- say Tatsumi. Shun grab a piece of paper and give it to Tatsumi. -Shun to Death Queen Island.

- Death Queen Island?- ask Shun.

- I say that your probably the last person who should be send to the island sends your such a cry baby. What an unlucky fellow you are, have you ever heard of Death Queen Island?- ask Tatsumi and Shun only move his head as a no. - It's hell. It's in the south pacific of the equator. The origin land is as hot like a no tented and fire ring balls from the sky all year around. So it's exactly like hell. For all the people that were send to t island, nobody has ever make it back as a Saint. Some have manage to come back alive, but the experience has change them completely.

- But I…- say Shun.

- Sounds fun. Why don't you just send me there instead of Shun?- say Ikki.

- Ikki, you can't do that. Even if you're his older brother. It's against the rules.- say Tatsumi, Ikki then went toward him.

- Shut up, it doesn't really matter which one of us gets send to the island, does it?- ask Ikki.

- No, Ikki! Please don't!- say Shun.

- Don't worry Shun. No matter what happens I promise that I would come back for you. Listen Shun, you got to stay strong even when I'm not here.- say Ikki.

- Ikki!- say Shun.

- I would not let you do it, Ikki.- say Tatsumi.

- Wait Tatsumi.- say Mitsumasa Kido.

- Yes, sir.- say Tatsumi.

- Kido.- say Ikki.

- Watch your mouth.- say Tatsumi and slapping Ikki in the face. - Don't lie eyeball me.- say again and slap him again. Making Ikki and Shun fall back.

- What's with you?- ask Ikki went he fall to the ground.

- Little vaster.- say Tatsumi grabbing him.

- Stop it Tatsumi!- scream my grandfather.

- Yes, but…- say Tatsumi.

- Didn't you just here what I said?- ask angrily Mitsumasa and even Sara was angry that he put a finger on Ikki. And he let go of him. - Ikki, everything that happens in the world it's mint to be, so it's probably your faith to go to Death Queen Island. I should aloud you to go to the island instead of Shun. As for the rest of you it's your faith to go to the places you just heard. So I hope that you should come back safe and Saints.

- That's just a lower crap, you don't care if we come back safe.- say Ikki already leaving.

- You rude little vaster.- say Tatsumi but, Mitsumasa stop him.

- Enough.- say Mitsumasa. Then Seiya came toward us.

- If I go to Greece and bring back the Saint's armor, would you promise that I can see my sister again?- ask Seiya. Mitsumasa only nod and with that Seiya left.

At Night…

Mitsumasa was with Sara in her room and it seem that they have a serious conversation.

- Sara, you will go to Olympia, Greece.- say Mitsumasa.

- To Olympia, Greece? Almost to the same place were Seiya is going?- ask Sara shock.

- Almost close, but get this thing right. You most not let anyone see you that your going there. They don't even know that you were also training like them.- say Mitsumasa.

- I get it grandfather.- say Sara understanding her position.

- Remember. You most not return until everyone returns. And you can't look the same way as like right now. You most look like another person that they don't know at all.- say Mitsumasa.

- Even from my sister?- ask Sara.

- Even from Saori. You can't tell anyone who you really are. Or you will be in danger in every way possible.- say Mitsumasa and leave her room with that Sara went to bed and sleep preparing for her journey to start by tomorrow morning.

Next Day…

Sara say goodbye to everyone and even more to Ikki and Shun.

- Shun, promise me that you will return.- say Sara not looking at his eyes.

- Of course I would return. And once I return I will never leave your side. Ok?- ask Shun making her see him on the eyes. She only smile and hug him. Once everyone have left she secretly disappear from Saori, Tatsumi and from her grandfather. Only Mitsumasa knew where she was heading and never look at her direction because that will make things more difficult for him.

* * *

_For the past years that have been from that day. Saori and Tatsumi thought that Sara was keep nap or that she left because she couldn't tolerate that house. The police never find her or even find her body if she was death. Saori only thought that it was her fold that Sara leave and that she will never see her again. Then the death of her grandfather make her even more difficult for her because right now, she was alone. She didn't have her grandfather anymore and ether… her sister. She wish that she will come back. What she didn't know was that she will see her sister again, but she'll never recognize her. Even if she's in front of her._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Return**

**(Sara's POV)**

6 Years Later…

I was in the ground feeling the nice breeze that was touching me. It has been 6 years sends that day. Then my hair was flying in front of my face. I took it and see it, my brown hair was no longer and it have turn light blue. My mask was the only thing that prevent me from seeing my face, because my mask wasn't like the other mask from the rest of the women. Mine was a charm mask, the only one that can't be taken away by anyone or the owner of it. The only way to take it off is if I increase my cosmos to a higher level that the mask will not take and it will break into pieces. But I couldn't do it alone. I need to find someone or something that will make me increase my cosmos as high to break it, but there was a chance that I could die in the process. Because I need to control it, and if I reach that amount of cosmos I could lose control of it and at the end it would kill me. I have been alone for so long, much of the people in here hate me, but others they consider me a good person. 5 years ago, I lost my voice in an accident because some of my classmates want to hurt the people of the village that was close to the camp. I try to safe as much of the people and in one of them a little girl was trap in a house. I enter and got her out, but… then the house explode and we fall to the sea. The waves were too strong for us and I manage to get her out in time before she could drown. At the end I was the one in danger and someone got me out of there, but I lost conscious and the next day I couldn't talk anymore, my voice was gone. My teacher was a good man, but some of them hate him because he always consider the weak ones first than the strong ones. Unfortunately my master die 3 years ago, there was an attack from the sanctuary and we fight to protect our camp, many lives die in the battle and he was one of them. The last thing he told me was…

_- Never give up. Sooner or later you will find a way to get rib of that mask and show your truth face. Sara… shine like a star… like a… goddess itself…_

Those words eco in my mind for so long and I will show everyone that they will regret to ever face me in the first place. Then some people came toward me, they were my best friends, but I didn't see them too often. They were Lizbeth and Lizeth, their names were like if they were twins, but they weren't. Lizbeth have black hair, gray eyes and light tan skin. Lizeth have blond hair, red eyes and fair skin. They were classmates from other teachers and they were against me to get the Bronze armor of Altar. Sends I came here some women were trying to get that armor, but I defeat them with a single blow. Nobody could believe that a little girl that have just a few days in the camp have this kind of power. I even defeat Lizbeth and Lizeth, they were surprise that I did that in my first days in the camp. After the accident they knew that I was brave and kind because nobody would have save the people that were close to the camp. They even give me a box were I could write words seems I can't talk at all.

- Hi, Eve.- say Lizbeth.

- How are you doing?- ask Lizeth.

Oh, I almost forgot, I change my name like grandfather told me because it was truth that some people were looking for me, because what everyone told me after the attack. The camp have never been attack from a long time ago, and that were decades to be exact. Someone knew that I was in here, I was glad that before I enter the camp that my own hair change it's color by itself. I took off the box and start to write.

- **Hi, I'm find.**

- That's good. - say Lizeth.

- Are you ready for tomorrow?- ask Lizbeth.

- **Of course. I have been waiting for this for so long.**

- If you win tomorrow, you will finally return to your home.- say Lizeth and that was something that I have wish for so long. I stock up and we walk toward the camp, we pass many candidates to become Saints, but then Lizbeth brought something up.

- Hey, Sara. Have you ever thought that maybe you could or you want to be with someone?- ask Lizbeth which make me stop suddenly and look at her.

- **What are you talking about?**

- I'm just saying that sends so many boys are seeing you and are drooling for you.- say Lizbeth. That was the last thing I expect from her.

- As if someone will look at her in the first place.- say someone from behind us and I only got angry about that because I already knew who it was.

- Dala.- say Lizbeth and Lizeth.

- What are you doing here?- ask Lizeth.

- Actually, I should be the one to ask you that.- say Dala walking toward us. She was a show up and she only want the Bronze armor of Altar because she thinks that she's better than any women and more beautiful. Even if she hasn't show her face in the first place. I only turn around and keep walking while Lizbeth and Lizeth were only eyeing her and keep walking with me. - Like always your always running away from the problems. Only went you prefer that, you always jump. That's the reason why you lost your voice in the first place.- with that make me angry and before I knew it I attack her and send her flying many miles away. Everyone was shock at how strong I send her and worse of that I show them my powers before time. I only turn around and keep walking ignoring everyone even Lizbeth and Lizeth. By the time I reach my home I prepare myself for tomorrow and I start to meditate and using every move I learn from my master.

The Next Day…

Finally the time have come and I was going to face my final opponent and to get back to Japan. By the time I reach the arena, everyone was already there and I walk to the middle of there. Once I was there to my surprise my final opponent was Dala.

- I will make you pay for yesterday.- say Dala. The high priest then appear.

- You have each fought with nine warriors and won every time. Out of one thousand twenty four warriors you were the only two that keep winning. And know it's time that you fought each other. The winner will receive the sacred armor of Altar and become a Saint of Athena.- say the high priest.

"_It's all or nothing."_

Then before I knew I felt her coming closer to me and I dodge her attack before she could hit me.

- Impressive. I would have never thought that you have good seen of danger without the cosmos. But that will change everything.- say Dala trying to hit me again. I dodge her attacks very easily which was strange because I could see them very slowly. Before I knew it I just jump to the other side and face her. She was much more arrogant than ever to defeat me than ever. She use her cosmos against me, but the her and everyone's surprise I stop her attack with one hand like it was nothing to me. Then I feel a strong aura coming inside of me wanting to be let go. Then I let it spread through all of my body and make it increase even more. Dala took a step back because she couldn't believe that my cosmos was much more greater than she could possibly believe. This was for my teacher… I start to make the shape of the constellation of Ara and before she could move I attack her with my left hand. She scream and was send back toward were the people was and they run away before she could hit there. Everyone was more shock than ever because my power was still burning inside of me and I only took her with one blow from my fist. Then I relax and face the high priest who seem more surprise than shock.

- Athena has recognize Sara as one of her Saints. I now award you the sacred armor.- say the high priest. I only walk toward the box and put it on my back. - I most warn you, Sara. Ever sends ancient times the Saints have protect Athena and fought for justice. The armor should only be wore for what is right and never for personal game.- I only nod swearing that I will do that. I walk away from there with the sacred armor and wait for tomorrow, but something tell me that I should leave now. And so, I listen to my instincts. I walk to my home and I check on myself, I was still wearing the same outfit sends I start training in here. I have black tights and the one from the left was showing a little part of my leg. And a red leotard that was covering all of my body. Then I was done with that close and I check on the human clothes that I have in a suitcase, I have bought that in case I left these place and now… I was leaving. I put on a dark-blue jeans and a red blouse with tinny strains. I took one step out and walk toward the end of the camp I was going down the hill and before I could finally leave the camp, I took one last look at the mountain, or should I say Mount Olympus. And I say thank you to the gods and to my teacher hoping that were ever he is, his at peace at least. By the time I reach the village I took a taxi and take me to the city, from there I would take an airplane and return to Japan.

Next Day…

I woke up in my seat and see that it was already morning the airplane was still flying, but then I hear the voice of a woman telling the passengers that we will land soon. Once I was out of the plane I walk were my suitcase was and also my armor. I took it and went outside, I call a taxi to take me to the Kido Mansion which he accept. By the time I reach my old home… I was a little nervous because I didn't know what will happen in there. I call the door and I was surprise to see Tatsumi there, the old man was not dead yet.

- Yes, can I help you?- he ask me. I took my little box and write the words.

- **Yes, I would like to talk with Mitsumasa Kido.**

- I'm so sorry miss. But as you can see, Mitsumasa Kido die 5 years ago.- say Tatsumi which make me be shock, my grandfather was dead?

- **Ether way, I would like to see Saori Kido.**

- Like you wish.- say Tatsumi letting me enter and to wait for her. Then I see her. She was dress in an elegant white dress with pink on the end of it. Her purple hair have grown so much sends the last time, actually it was the same size of mine and we have the same cut of hair. I notice that she was looking at me up and down.

- Hello, name is Saori Kido. I see that you want to talk to me, but the question is… who want's to talk to me?- she answer. So, the plan was working, she didn't recognize me. Which was a good thing, I just need to play this game until the time is right.

- **My name is Eve. Altar Eve.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Meeting Them Again**

**(Sara's POV)**

Saori was somehow nice. And make me stay in the mansion while we wait for the other Saints. I stay in my room nervous of seeing them again. Then I want to see my old room and so, I check that nobody was around to go there. By the time I reach I was frozen, I didn't know if I really was prepare to see what was inside. Then I push the door open and to my surprise… the room was still the same as I left. I was surprise, this place was all clean as if I was still here. It seem that she really miss me, and I could see because of the way my room was all clean.

- Did you forgot something?- I hear a female voice that came from the door. I turn around very scare.

- **My apologize, I didn't know that this place was so private. Actually, this place has a lot of energy in here. It seems that it belong to someone very dearly to you.**

- I see. And your right. This room belongs to someone very dearly to me, unfortunately that person is gone.- she say it very broken in her voice and in her heart.

- **I'm so sorry. But I think that were ever that dear person is… she's looking at you and protecting you from there.**

- Thank you. I haven't heard those words for a long time ago.- she say to me smiling. For some reason I feel that she really want to change, but she didn't know how. With that we left the room and return to were we were a few minutes ago. We wait and before we knew it 7 Saints have return to the mansion and I was glad that one of them was Shun. I have to admit he was more impressive now that I see him. I was hiding behind a wall until Saori call me and I step out of my hiding place. Everyone was shock to see me, at first I thought that maybe they recognize me, but they didn't. She explain to them that I couldn't talk so, they should be careful with me. I could see that Shun was trying to figure out who I was, then Saori told us that the Galactic War was going to start. Jabu was going to fight first with Ban, this was something that I didn't expect but I should let Saori handle them.

Some Time Later…

After the tournament was over everyone return to the mansion. As expected, Jabu won the first round. Then in my room, I was on the bed until something strange was happening. I start to feel a familiar and strong cosmos coming from the opening of the mansion. I run as fast as I could and wait, I was shock to see that it was Seiya. He have sacred armor of Pegasus. Even more shocking was that he have the same color of my blouse, it was as if we were really brother and sister. Then I hear that he was going to face Geki, what got me more angry was that Saori was making this like a game. As expected, Seiya was arrogant as always, then Tatsumi was about to hit him, but Seiya took him by the arm and make him fall to the ground. He deserve that for all what he has done to him.

- I will have nothing to do with Ms. Saori, let me see Mitsumasa Kido.- say Seiya.

- I'm sorry, but my grandfather die 5 years ago.- say Saori.

- What did you say?- ask shock Seiya.

- Barely a year ago, after you left for Greece, my grandfather suddenly…- she couldn't finish because it was painful to remember.

- So, he's death. I guess he deserve it after the way he make all of us children suffer for growing up.- say Seiya. I couldn't blame him because he didn't want to be part of this from the beginning. The only way he accept this was because of his sister.

- Hey, watch your mouth!- scream Tatsumi but Seiya stop him as if he make another move he will regret it.

- Well, then let my talk with your sister, Sara.- say Seiya. And that only make me sad and Saori seem like she was about to cry.

- Sara is… she is… gone.- say Saori.

- What?- ask Seiya.

- After everyone left to their camps she suddenly disappear without saying anything. We look for her but nobody could find her, not even the foundation.- say Saori.

- Well, sends you're his granddaughter you should keep his promise.- say Seiya.

- His promise?- ask Saori.

- That's right. My sister and I we're orphans and he made us split miles away from each other. And then he force me to go and fight in Greece. He said if I came back with the sacred armor he will let me see my sister.- say Seiya.

- Yes, I remember.- say Saori. Oh no, I know what Saori is planning to do now. If she wants Seiya to play her game, she will have to use his weak point. And that's his sister.

- Well I'm back and I got the armor. Where's my sister?- ask Seiya.

- Give it a rest, Seiya. Admit your afraid of fighting so just leave the armor here and run away.- say Jabu.

- And who are you?- ask Seiya.

- Don't you remember me? I am Saint Jabu, the unicorn.- say Jabu.

- Oh, I remember you now.- say Seiya.

- Seiya you shouldn't be so rude to a dignified lady like Ms. Saori. Knee down and say your sorry. Then leave the armor and get out.- say Jabu. This was going to be a bad idea.

- That's right. You tell him Jabu.- say Tatsumi. Sometimes his a pain in the head.

- This is none of your business, Jabu. And I'm not leaving the armor because she's still not keeping his promise.- say Seiya.

- What?- ask Tatsumi. I have to interfere or this is going to be a war without end.

- Seiya, you miss the point. All I'm saying is that it was rude of you to come here and speck to Saori as if you were a long friend!- scream Jabu angry and try to hit Seiya which Seiya stop him with his leg up.

- Now quieted out Jabu. Your like a poppy waging its tail for it's master.- say Seiya.

- What?- ask Jabu.

- Yeah, even went we were kids you let Saori trite you like a personal pet. So things haven't change, now what's your specialty? Still a horsy or a pig this time.- say Seiya.

- And your still the same after 6 years, always kicking out against everything. Well I'm going to beat out of you in front of the lady here.- day Jabu.

- Stop it!- scream Saori which surprise me now.

- But Ms. Saori I just…- say Jabu.

- Jabu, are you planning on disobeying me?- she ask him in a tone of authority.

- No. Ms.- say Jabu.

- If you two boys want to fight, fight in the arena and follow the rules of the tournament.- say Saori.

- I told you, I'm not fighting to entertain you or anybody else. Just keep your grandfather promise and let me see my sister. And maybe I will give you your armor.- say Seiya.

- Shut up Seiya, I don't know anything about your sister alright!- say Saori.

- You don't?- ask Seiya.

- No. I only know that she suddenly disappear from the orphanage were you both live on the same day you left for Greece.- say Saori.

- What? Disappear? From Saint Starlet School?- I notice that this was so much for Seiya. - Disappear, I got to find her.

- No, Seiya wait. You wouldn't be able to find her.- say Saori.

- Why not?- ask Seiya turning around.

- The world is so big, how could you possibly search for her all by yourself? After all, you don't know if she's alive or death?- Now Saori has trespass a line that she shouldn't have done. - Let's make a deal.

- A deal?- ask Seiya.

- The foundation which my grandfather left me, has a large wide network that could easily find your sister. All you have to do is fight in the Galactic War and win the championship. So what do you think? It's nothing for the foundation to find a missing person.- Saori was playing with fire right now. Then Seiya was ready to leave.

- Of course, if your afraid you could run away that's ok too. Just be sure to leave the armor behind.- say Jabu. Seiya open the door and Jabu got angry which he unleash his cosmos toward him. Making sure that the armor fall back from Seiya's back. Seiya try to take it back but the force of Jabu hurt him.

- Damn you!- say Seiya angry and hit him. His cant was much more faster than Jabu's cant and make a hole in the wall.

- Oh, wait. Are you sure you wouldn't fight?- ask Tatsumi.

- It's alright Tatsumi. I already know exactly what will become of him. You see, Seiya has no other choice, but to fight in our tournament. That is his destiny.- say Saori. How could Saori play with something like that? If only she knew who I was… I will make her shut up once and for all. I return to my room and pray for the gods that they will make Saori understand that she's doing wrong and give Seiya strength to keep fighting. I let my cosmos rise and try to reach him, I didn't know if that could work but I need to try it. For my brother.

At Night…

I was in the roof burning my cosmos and rise it as much as I could. Then for some reason I could read the stars. They were telling what was going to happen in the tournament and I need to let it happen. Then I just have to give strength to my friends until this war is over. Before I knew it… I didn't notice that I was moving the stars and that they were shinning ever more with my cosmos. Then I let my cosmos spread all over the world and then I hear it. My mask breaking and later I feel for the first time in ages, the freeze of the wind. I open my eyes and I was relief that I was seeing the stars with my own eyes, my will to protect them was more stronger and then because I change the course of the stars, the future was not yet writing in them any longer. Anything could happen in this tournament.

**(Seiya's POV)**

I was returning to the mansion until I feel a strong cosmos, one that wasn't fating away that easily. Then the stars shine with it and start to move. Making a circle around them, making the sky shine in the darkness. Then a great explosion make me close my eyes and the sky was in total of light, by the time it fate away, the sky was back to normal. For some reason it was as if that cosmos was from… Sara. I hope that were ever you are… we see again. My sister.

**(Sara's POV)**

Next Day…

I woke up happily about that I was free from that mask, but I need to use it again even if I didn't want to. Nobody knows my truth face so, I need to were a new one. I was glad that I have another mask in case I break the charm mask. Now the big battle was going to start, Seiya was going to face Geki and this tournament will decide what's going to happen now. Seiya kick him and put him on the ground, later Geki push him but Seiya stop him. Later my worse fear came, Seiya was grab by the neck and pull him up. Seiya try his best to attack his arms and kick him. I put my hands together and start to pray, Seiya need all the help he could get. I let my cosmos reach him and I could feel that he was accepting it.

**(Seiya's POV)**

Who's giving me this kind of cosmos? It's so peaceful and kindly. Could it be the cosmos who I think it is? Then I most use it.

**(Sara's POV)**

Then I heard something and I look at Seiya, to my relief it wasn't his neck. He pull Geki's arms away from him and kick him until he won. Then I hear the others talking about Seiya and Geki, they are going to be alert by now that they know that Seiya is not weak after all. I will need to watch Seiya before this ones try anything with him. Seiya, brother, you did great but the real fight has just begun.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Seeing Your Truth Face**

**(Sara's POV)**

The Next Day…

I wake up, at the same time and put my mask on. I went to the kitchen and prepare my breakfast, so far, learn how to cook in Greece and that was very helpful, something that Saori will never learn. After that, I wash the dishes and walk back to my room to prepare my stuff. I know that I will not participate, but even so, I have to take my armor with me. If any of them sees my face, I don't what I should do then, to accomplish the rule of the mask or… to only be me.

At the Arena…

We wait for the tournament to start, but sends one of the Saints was still missing, Saori decide without talking with me first that I will compete in the tournament. That got my off guard and I notice that everyone was shock at that. I only need to entertain everyone until Hyoga comes back. I was going to face someone that lost in the past duels. Geki or Ban. Then to my surprise they choice that my opponent will be Ban of Lionet. Just great, my armor was already put where the others were, I just run and jump. I call my armor with my cosmos which to everyone was surprise that my armor was call without saying a word. My armor split, my boots cover me to my knees, my gloves; the one on the my right arm was short below my elbow and the one on the left was more larger almost touching my shoulders. My waist was with a belt and my chest was cover up to half of my neck. Also my shoulders were protected, almost all women Saints armor don't cover them, but mine was different. My armor was dark red. Then Ban of Lionet came to the arena and we prepare ourselves to attack. He attack me first, but I dodge every move he give me. I try as much as I could to not use my power but it seem that I need to use it. The last time I use my power, I send Dala to the bleachers. If I use it again, I don't know what I could do to him. So much thinking make me lose my guard and he punch me, which cause that my mask fall from my face outside of the arena. Only my hair was covering my face, but I think it's time that they see my real face. I stand up and close my eyes, I rise my cosmos like the last time and Ben took some few steps away from me. The air around me was becoming like a strong breeze that could stop. My hair was flying until I open my eyes, I hear everyone gasp, but I move left hand back and my right in front then. I close my eyes again and let my tears fall because this was so painful, I move my left hand so fast that it unleash my attack toward him. Ban was send flying away from the arena until he hit the wall, the battle end with that showing that I use the most powerful attack ever seen in the tournament. The speaker was telling everyone that my attack could destroy a continent, like an atomic bomb. With that I run toward were Ban was and help him get medical attention. I didn't worry about my mask anymore, right now the most important thing was to take him to a safe place and that my attack wasn't to much for him. After the doctors took him I leave and walk one of the many corridors that were in the stadium that was abandon. I lean my back on the wall and collapse on the ground. I cry as much as I could, I couldn't take it how much I hurt people, I wish I could get rive of it. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder.

- Eve?- ask Seiya. I was shock to see him here, he look worry. I only look away so he wouldn't see me. - Eve, don't be afraid.- with that I only hug him while he only return it. It was as if he could understand me.

- Everything is alright, Eve. Eve, your not alone.- he say and with that I let him go and look at him. He return me my mask which I only grab, but I didn't put it on anymore. I smile at him.

- **Thank you. I really appreciate.**

- Your welcome. Come on, let's go. Hyoga's battle has start and I don't think you want to miss it, don't you?- he ask me which I only nod and I walk with him toward the arena. Before we could get closer to the others I stop him. - What is it?

- **You know. If feels kind of strange but… I think I like you.**

- I like you too.- say Seiya smiling at me.

- **Not like-like, I mean like as if you were… my brother.**

He was shock to read that and later he smile at me.

- You know, I feel the same way like you.- say Seiya.

- **Then we will see each other more often then.**

- Yes.- he answer.

- **See ya. Dear brother.**

With that I keep walking before he notice what I have done.

**(Seiya's POV)**

Did she really write "Dear Brother"? That's very odd coming from her. The only person that has call me dear brother was Sara. So how come she calls me that? Could it be that she's her? No, that's ridiculous! She can't be her, Sara disappear 6 years ago without finding her, but… if she really is her. Then I most not leave her alone.

**(Shun's POV)**

I see that Seiya came back with Eve. I most say that she looks exactly like Saori, but there's something about her that makes me wonder who she really is. Could she really be Sara? She has her smile, her eyes and her kindness. When Sara hurts someone she feels very sad because she didn't want to do that. Right now, a few moments ago, she cry went she attack Ban. Which only could mean that she didn't want to attack him, I could see why. Her power was too great for herself, it's like if she can't control it. If she really is Sara, then I most find out. I promise her that I would return to her and that I would never leave her again. That promise was with me all those years back at Andromeda Island. Went I learn that Sara was gone sends the day I say goodbye to her, I was devastate because she was the reason why I became strong, I most say that I did it to see my brother again, but… even more… I want to see her. To hug her, to see her smile, to feel her close to me, but all that was gone. Now, if she's Sara, I most protect her, because if what Saori said was right and that Sara… I mean Eve is mute, then I most not leave her. She could be in danger and nobody will now because she's mute.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**The Battle To The End**

**Part 1**

**(Sara's POV)**

Next Day…

I woke up very happily, finally, I could live without the mask and show my face to the others. I think that they don't even know the rules of the mask. Which is more peaceful because that way they wouldn't judge me. Today Seiya is going to face Shiryu, and I got a bad feeling about this. I only pray that whatever happens, that neither both of them is hurt. I was with the other Saints looking at these, I feel vulnerable without the mask because now everyone could see my expressions and now… the battle between Pegasus and Dragon was about to start. Seiya was the first one to attack but, Shiryu was able to dodge it, later Shiryu attack him and make Seiya fall down.

- Shiryu!- we all hear a female voice coming from the other entrants. - Shiryu.

- Shunrei! Shunrei, what are you doing here?- ask Shiryu and the girl run toward him. - Shunrei, tell me what's wrong?

- It's your old mentor.- say Shunrei.

- No, don't tell me his…- say Shiryu very afraid. - I think we should go then.- but then everyone start to shout. Seiya stuck up in that moment. - I thought you were out cold. Shunrei, wait here just for few more minutes, this will be over very soon.

- Don't forget about me, Shiryu.- say Seiya.

- Don't worry Seiya. You wouldn't get up after this punch.- say Shiryu smirking.

- Yeah?- ask Seiya.

- Oh yeah, your about to witness my secret dragon technique. The most powerful mentor have ever though me.- say Shiryu.

- Yeah? What technique is that?- ask Seiya.

- Rising Dragon!- say Shiryu and make Seiya fall down again.

- That was some punch.- say Shun very surprise about Shiryu's attack.

_Seiya, stand up! You can't be defeat that easily. Stand Up!_

- Let's go Shunrei.- say Shiryu.

- Not yet Shiryu!- say Shunrei and see that Seiya was standing up.

- It can't be! No one gets up after the Rising Dragon. You are mad.- say Shiryu.

- No, it's just that I can't afford to lose.- say Seiya, making his hands move and make the shape of Pegasus. - Shiryu, time for you to taste the Meteor of Pegasus! Meteor of Pegasus!- but Shiryu was able to dodge it.

- That's it. That's the famous shield of the dragon.- say Shun.

- Seiya doesn't even stand a chance as long as Shiryu is using a shield as powerful as that.- say Nachi.

- Meteor of Pegasus! What that…?- say Seiya.

- You still don't understand. This shield is no ordinary Saint's armor. I was train in the Five Ancient Peeks of the Rozan Mountains of China. This place is famous for the legend of the dragon. It is said that the great waterfall was form from small stars of the galaxy went they fell from the sky. The armor of the Dragon was sleeping in the bottom of the great waterfall, it was call the Dragon Incarnate, galactic waters pure ages have become as hart and brilliant as a diamond. So, you see Seiya. In order to defeat me you most first defeat my shield. It's no use in trying Seiya. Not even the most strongest Saint's kick or punch in the world can damage this shield. So you might as well give up now.- say Shiryu.

- No way Dragon!- say Seiya.

- So you will go on ahead in fighting until your defeat it. I most admit Seiya, that's the mark of a truth Saint. But I don't have time to teach you how to lose right now!- say Shiryu.

- Yeah, well you haven't defeat me yet. - say Seiya and Shiryu hit his arm which the armor broke.

- What that…?- say Seiya before he could be send back down.

- I can't believe it! Dragon's right punch is as dangerous as his shield!- say Jabu.

- It sure is.- say Shun and with that I knew his weak point but, could Seiya figure it out?

- Seiya as you can see my right punch is just as strong as my dragon shield. The armor of Dragon gives me both the strongest blow and the strongest block.- say Shiryu. Then I notice that he open his eyes, he have already figure it out now. He was bleeding but I knew that he was going to take the chances if he most. He stand up once again which make me to smile.

- God damn. He'll kill him.- say Nachi.

- Doesn't have a chance, Dragon has the strongest blow and block.- say Jabu.

- Well, there is one thing he can do.- say Hyoga which he also knew that.

- What?- ask Jabu, Nachi and Shun.

- And if I know Seiya, I think his crazy enough to try it.- say Hyoga. Everyone turn to see Seiya while he face Shiryu.

- Why do it? Why keep getting up just to be nock down again?- ask Shiryu.

- I want to win. And I will.- say Seiya smiling at Shiryu.

- What?- ask Shiryu shock.

- Look out, Dragon. I'm gonna crush that strongest fist and shield of yours and I'm gonna do it right now.- say Seiya already going toward Shiryu. There was a great light and by the time we look again, Shiryu's shield and fist were destroy. But Seiya was in the ground bleeding even more.

- The armor of Dragon has been crack into million of pieces.- say Jabu.

- Yeah, but look at Seiya. He doesn't look so well.- say Nachi. Then they put a replay of what happen in that moment. Then we all see that Shiryu crush his own fist and shield by himself. Hyoga tell them that this was a Contradiction, because two things that could be powerful and if they attack one another, that was the answer, that they will destroy themselves.

- This is the end of the match, isn't it?- ask Shun.

- Of course it is. Shiryu is defenseless without his fist and shield crush and Seiya is practitly death.- say Hyoga. Seiya fall down and the floor was been cover by his blood.

- His head would have been crush if he haven't had his helmet on. I'm suppose to fight the winner next but, either Seiya or Shiryu is going to be in fighting condition, this is all over, anybody can see that.- say Hyoga.

- Shunrei. I'm sorry but, I need you to wait a little longer. This match has turn out to be tougher that I have ever expected.- say Shiryu.

- But, he can't fight anymore.- say Shunrei.

- No, he would never give up. I'm sure, he will stand and fight.- say Shiryu. Then I fall to the ground on my knees and put my hands together and pray that he could feel my cosmos.

_Seiya, you most stand up, you must stand up… Remember why are you fighting for, remember… do it for the ones that you love and… for me._

**(Seiya's POV)**

That voice… from who could it be? And what's this strong cosmos that's covering me? I can hear my sister's voice, Marin's voice, Miho's voice and her voice. Could it be Sara's voice? But this cosmos belongs to… Eve? Yes, it's Eve's cosmos but, why does her voice sound like Sara? I don't know if Sara's voice change which is probably that it have but, how can I now that? But then again, I can feel her determination and that's the same like Sara's. Now I know, all this time it was her, her… my dear sister… Sara!

**(Sara's POV)**

- I have to win.- say Seiya already standing up. Then Shiryu took his armor off him and only his boots were on him.

- Without the first and shield, the sacred armor of Dragon is completely useless. In that case, I'm have to defeat you without my armor.- say Shiryu.

- All right then… I will remove my sacred armor as well so that is still a fare fight.- say Seiya and he remove his armor. - Now is just you and me. Man to man.

- Their mad. Seiya! Shiryu! You can't just throw away your armor like that. Fighting a battle without any armor is like running into a fire completely naked. Saints have their super human powers to destroy but, their bodies are as vulnerable as anyone's without the protection of your armor you could use your super powers to destroy each other.- say Shun.

- Forget it Shun! If they want to die it's up to them!- say Jabu.

- Seiya, why are you so determine to go thought with this? I know I shouldn't ask. But as I fought you one thing has become completely clear. Neither one of us is fighting just to win the Golden Armor. Seiya! This should be your last battle, I'm going to do whatever it takes because there is no way I'm going to disappoint a dieing man. I'm coming Seiya.- say Shiryu.

- Bring it on.- say Seiya. Pegasus and Dragon were ready to give their last blow and that blow will determine this battle. This time I will not see the stars of what will happen. This is the faith that they will make each one and I will not see it because I want to see it with my own eyes this time.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**The Battle To The End**

**Part 2**

**(Sara's POV)**

Everyone was silent and looking at Seiya and Shiryu to make the first move. Shiryu move first but Seiya was able to dodge it. Seiya try to punch him but, like Seiya he dodge it and try to kick him. Seiya was so close to die that he dodge it in time, everyone was cheering for them. My heart, Shunrei's heart, and even Saori's heart… were about to be pull away from us. Seiya made the first move and Shiryu grab his hands so that way they wouldn't hit him. Then Seiya use his leg to kick him but, Shiryu jump just in time.

- They can not move. The first to get pass the other's guard even by an instead will win.- say Hyoga.

- Shiryu take the Meteor of Pegasus!- scream Seiya attack him. But Shiryu was dodging every punch Seiya was giving him. To everyone's shock, Shiryu was still standing. - What now?

- You really think that I will try to block your mug speed Meteor of Pegasus instead of dodging it? I'm not crazy enough to block the blows of a Saint with my bare hands. But I have seen through your Meteor.- say Shiryu already smirking.

- Seeing through?- ask Seiya.

- That's right. It's only a matter of whatever I block it or dodge it.- say Shiryu.

- What?- ask Seiya.

- You try to make your Meteor at mug speed but your too tire, Seiya. You couldn't do it. Only a few of the punches were mug speed that time the others were slower and easy to dodge. You throw hundreds of punches but, I could see through all of them. There only a few of them that I have to block and dodging the rest of the punches is no trouble at all for a Saint like me. You gave it your best shot Seiya and I saw it throw it. Now for the Rising Dragon!- say Shiryu.

- Seiya is a goner!- scream Jabu.

- Ready?- say Shiryu but then from his mouth came blood.

- Shiryu!- scream Shunrei. And Shiryu fall to his knees and then in his stomach was a single blow from Seiya.

- Are you ready? Meteor Of Pegasus!- say Seiya and attack Shiryu again. He jump again.

- Looks like I did it right that time.- say Shiryu but he fall to his knees again.

- Shiryu!- scream Shunrei and another two blows got to Shiryu.

- Seiya, his a fearful opponent.- say Hyoga. No dough, Seiya was always a fearful opponent.

- Shiryu, are you sure you don't want to use your Rising Dragon?- ask Seiya.

- What?- ask Shiryu.

- You drop your guard on the right fist of the dragon. Another blow could kill you.- say Seiya. He have found his weak point.

- Let's get this over with.- say Jabu.

- This will be the last blow.- say Hyoga.

- Your ready, Seiya? Here comes the Rising Dragon.- say Shiryu. He run toward Seiya and he seem ready to take the blow. Shiryu lower his right hand and both of them jump to attack each other. Seiya was punch in his face while Shiryu was punch in his heart. Both fall, Shiryu was out of the arena while Seiya fall in the chains. And Seiya was the winner but, he fall to his knees and later to the ground. The doctors came and pick Seiya but, the one that was with Shiryu was very shock. Then I notice that he was gone, Shunrei run toward the doctors and stop them from taking Seiya out. Seiya was not responding but I knew that he was the only one to save Shiryu. Then Seiya speck which was a miracle, then the happiness was back. Shun was graving Shiryu and helping Seiya with his blow. I stay close to Seiya if anything happens, the dragon that was in the back of Shiryu was disappearing then Hyoga came and make Seiya feel better and tell him that he should take a few steps back or he might kill Shiryu. Then his feet were losing balance and almost fall back. Everyone was cheering for Seiya to wake up, the kids were the ones to scream and later the crow start to cheer for him. Then I give him my cosmos and then he look at me in that moment. I smile at him, if only I could speck, then he return my smile and something in his eyes were telling me that he knew who I was. He stuck up and later I push my cosmos toward him and Seiya unleash his power once again. He made it to touch Shiryu's back, the only question was… did he make it? Shun was send back with Shiryu along and later Shun smile telling us that Shiryu's heart was betting again. And later the dragon in his back return. Everyone cheer that Shiryu was back and Seiya was the hero of this. Then the others took Seiya to get his attention in the hospital but, then I notice that Andromeda's chain was moving and later I felt someone else with us. I just hope that it's not the person who I think it is because if it's him… then we're in big trouble now.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Fire Returns**

**(Sara's POV)**

Next Day…

Went I woke up I head toward the hospital to see Seiya. By the time I reach he already have some visitors; a girl with dark blue hair and three children. I nock the door first because I couldn't speck and I might get them scare if I appear like that. Everyone look at me and then Seiya smile at like if he was waiting for me from the start.

- Come in, Eve. I was specking you to come.- say Seiya very happy which make the girl and the kids to look at him with suspicious looks on them. I only smile even more while I enter.

-**How are you doing?**- I write in my typing box.

- Very good.- say Seiya still looking at me. - Oh, I haven't introduce you to the others. Miho this is Eve. One of my oldest friends of my childhood.

- Nice to meet you.- say Miho and we shock hands.

- **Nice to meet you too.**- I type. Then I notice that Miho was curious why I was typing instead of answering with my own voice.

- Miho you see, Eve can't speck.- by the time Seiya say that, I see that Miho put a sad face.

- I'm sorry.- say Miho, I only put a hand on her shoulder making her see me. I was smiling at her and later she smile at me.

- This are some of the children that Miho is taking care of in the orphanage.- say Seiya which I only nod and the kids where telling me of how good I am with fighting skills. Miho try to calm the children because she under stock that I might not be able to answer many questions they'll ask me. Then Seiya grab my hand and make me be close to his ear. - You know… I think they like you already.

- **What makes you think that?**- I type.

- Because I see them in their eyes. And besides… I don't think you can still hide your secrets to me.- say Seiya which make me be alarm but, he didn't let go. I notice that he was smiling while I was in total shock. - Did you really think that I wouldn't notice you? Or that I will discover you in the first place?- that only make me smile at him because his the only one that could really know went I was lying or keeping a secret from someone that I shouldn't say.

-** So, you know it already.**- I type.

- Of course I already notices. You're the only one who would call me "Dear Brother" in the first place.- he say smiling at me and that only make me blush. - Don't worry, your secret is safe with me… Sara.- he say my name very lovely like if he really like it in the first place. Then I pull away from him and stay as far from him as I could be. Miho notice that, and question herself if Seiya make me feel uncomfortable. Then Seiya start to tread a magazine but, the kids make a joke to him which make Seiya fall from the bed. Then Shiryu and Shunrei came to see Seiya.

- Dragon!- say the kids like if they didn't like him.

- Shiryu.- say Seiya very happy to see him.

- How are you feeling, Seiya?- ask Shiryu.

- I'm feel fine now thank you.- say Seiya while he sit on the bed.

- Great.- say Shunrei.

- Shunrei told me everything that happen, I want to thank you for saving my life.- say Shiryu.

- Oh, don't mention it.- say Seiya.

- We're about to leave for the five ancient peeks.- say Shiryu and look at Shunrei who have a box in her hands. - Eve. I didn't know you were also here?- ask Shiryu surprise to see me here. I only put my shoulders up like I didn't know that question. He only laugh at my expression. - Shunrei this is Eve. She's mute so she can't tell you anything unless she has her type machine in her pocket.- he say that as if it was a joke which only make eye him with a bad face. Seiya only laugh at my expression just now. - But before we go I want to tell you something that I notice.

- You notice?- ask Seiya and then his head start to hurt.

- Ever sends of the completion of our battle I have the feeling that someone is watching us all Saints. There's someone hiding in the coliseum.- say Shiryu.

- You think that it could be phoenix, uh?- ask Seiya.

- I'm not really sure. But I can warm you that this his side is different from all of us.- say Shiryu.

- How?- ask Seiya.

- I think that Andromeda's chain is the key to all.- say Shiryu.

- What about Andromeda's chain? What does that have to do with everything?- ask Seiya. Then I remember what happen yesterday.

- You see Seiya, Andromeda's chain has incredible defense of power. As soon as it figures out it's enemy it's auto of defense is as strong as iron. So, in that coliseum, there's no better weapon for defending against that mysterious enemy.- say Shiryu.

- Enemy? What makes you so sure that his an enemy?- ask Seiya.

- If he really is indeed phoenix, then I'm sure of it. He will stop at nothing to oppose all of us nine Saints. He maybe exactly who we fear.- say Shiryu.

- You think?- ask Seiya.

- That's right. The man we all thought was death.- say Shiryu.

- No, it can't be.- say Seiya.

- It is so.- say Shiryu.

- You think he somehow came back from hell after he became the phoenix?- say Seiya and with that both of them look at me. This was most likely truth, then I look at them and the three of us were thinking the same thing. We're going to the coliseum. By the time we reach there Shun's chain was already reacting.

- Shiryu.- say Seiya.

- Shun's chain is showing it's defenses power.- say Shiryu. Then the lights were off and the hole place turn in darkness. A lighting came from the box, many lightings were coming from the golden box and this was something that nobody will ever expect. Later Shun's chain start to move again and the box itself start to open. Everyone was shock.

- Amazing.- say Shiryu.

- The golden box is open.- say Seiya. Then someone was coming out of the box and to my worse fear it was him. Only Shiryu, Seiya and myself we were ready to attack, phoenix came out of the box and the darkness was again. Until the lights came back we see him.

- It can't be!- scream Hyoga.

- Phoenix.- say Seiya. And then the crow start to cheer. Either way only Shiryu and myself we were not convince that this was something to celebrate and then phoenix move behind the box and put one of his legs on top of it.

- Seiya, I told you that my six sense was correct. It is phoenix just as we thought.- say Shiryu. Then Shun's chain was reacting at that time. Phoenix was smirking this time and I didn't like that at all.

- I have never known anyone so full of hatred as phoenix.- say Seiya.

- His definitely come back from hell alright.- say Shiryu and that only make me be worry about Shun.

- I can't control it!- say Shun and then by the time he move the chain, it went toward phoenix.

- Shun, don't you know him?- ask Seiya.

- Shun look! Phoenix is Ikki!- scream Shiryu. And that make Shun to look at us.

- What?- he ask and by that time the chain was already holding Phoenix's left arm. - Shiryu, what did you say? What is it that your trying to tell me?

- I said that phoenix is Ikki.- say Shiryu and with that Shun look at Phoenix.

- If his Ikki, then phoenix most be your…- say Jabu.

- Yes, his… his my… brother. His my brother!- scream Shun with so much happiness in his heart but, that will soon change. - So he didn't die. He came back just like he said he would.

- Look out!- scream Shiryu and phoenix attack Shun with one punch and make Shun fall to his knees.

- But why would did he attack Shun?- ask Seiya.

- Even from so far away, he almost got Shun's shoulder.- say Shiryu.

- No! your not my brother! My brother was strong but, also gentle. But you… your fill only with hatred! Ikki!- scream Shun.

- Shun! His not the Ikki that you use to know!- say Seiya. Then Shun was crying.

- Shun, always the cry baby aren't you.- say Phoenix and reveling himself that it was… Ikki. - I'm tire of your childish tears. I'll tell you what brother, let me put you out of your misery!

- Ikki!- scream Shun. Then Ikki jump and show his power and went toward Shun.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Fire vs. Fire**

**(Sara's POV)**

Ikki was about to hit Shun with his foot but.

- Ikki!- scream Shun.

- Die Shun! It's time for you to get a taste of hell!- scream Ikki. Before it could make some contact, I jump in the middle of the them. Everyone scream but then everyone was shock, even the Saints. Ikki was speechless went he look that I have stop his attack with my bare hand. I didn't have my armor with me to protect me but, I didn't need it right now. I will show Ikki that I will protect Shun no matter what, even from him.

- Eve!- everyone scream to me. My eyes were not leaving from Ikki's. At least Shun was safe. Ikki jump a few steps away from me. My face was not showing anything and that was exactly what I need right now.

- Ikki what happen to make you like this?- ask Shun. - Please tell me, Ikki.

- I got nothing to tell you, you little weakling.- say Ikki. I was ready to protect Shun again who was still on his knees. For some reason Ikki couldn't leave his eyes from me.

- Wait a minute, you vaster!- scream Jabu graving Ikki's arm. - I'm the one who's fighting Shun not you! So just come out!- he try to move Ikki put he was still as a rock. - Come up, move it!- then Ikki move to punch him but, Jabu got out of his attack. - Listen, you don't get to choice when you fight or with who, got that? I fight first and then maybe…- but then his armor broke and we all notice that Ikki attack him at a high speed that not even Jabu or the others notice.

- Ikki. Jabu.- say Shun. Then Ikki look up where my sister was.

- Saori. I'll never forget you or Mitsumasa Kido, your treachery is beyond deaths hit!- scream Ikki.

- You shut up! You can't talk like that to Ms. Kido like that.- say Tatsumi.

- Tatsumi, just you wait until I pay you back for all you did to me! You're going to get worse specking of all!- say Ikki.

- How in the hell could he come back alive from Death Queen Island?- ask Tatsumi. Then I knew that what he did to him was going to be worse.

- Ok, who's next, Seiya, Shiryu?

- Ikki.- say Seiya.

- The Ikki we once knew is gone. This is a different man who we don't know.- say Shiryu trying to stop Seiya.

- Ikki, your doing a big mistake, neither Shun or Jabu is you're opponent in this match. You're opponent in this match is me. I am Wolf. Prepare yourself Ikki.- say Nachi and call off his armor and later he was in the arena.

- Seiya! Help me with Unicorn!- say Shun but, I grab Jabu's arm and once Seiya and Shiryu were close I hand them Jabu. I jump off the arena and help Shun to get off there. Ikki only put his fist toward him and later Nachi was not moving at all. Then Nachi start to scream and grab his head until he stop.

- Wolf's soul has shiver and die. Just as if it turn into pieces.- say Ikki.

-What?- ask Seiya and Shiryu. Ikki only put a finger on him and push him. Nachi fall to the ground without moving. Seiya try to make Nachi react but it was useless.

- Tatsumi!- scream Ikki and put his fist toward him which I see that make him fall back, and land on the wall. - I still remember what you did to me six years ago! I'll never forget it! So who's next? Seiya, Shiryu or maybe Hyoga? Why don't you three and Shun try to attack me at once?

- But… Ikki.- say Shun.

- You call yourselves Saints without even standing a chance against me! He kick Seiya and make him fall to the chains in the arena. Then to Hyoga who fall back and later to Shiryu. He was about to attack Shun but, then I put myself in front of him with my arms to a side. He stop at that, why did he stop? - This is ridiculous, it's a waist of my time to fight Seiya with his arm hurt and without his armor. Like you other weaklings.- then I jump and I was in the arena and I put myself ready to fight him. He look at me amaze that I was there in just a second. - Jajaja… are you serious of fighting me? Well then, for your courage of fighting me I wouldn't hold back.

Then I let my cosmos be around me and later my armor's box start to light up. Around me start to feel warm and later the flames were around my body… then my armor came toward me like fire in my body and then it show myself. The flames fait away and then I look at Ikki ready. He seem amaze to see that I have a powerful cosmos. Then he try to attack me with the same thing he did to Nachi but, to his shock I grave his fist before it was in front of me. Even if his attack have reach me… it will never work on me. Every attack they send to me… have never work in the past so, why would it work now? Then from my fist I send him back which make him fall to the ground.

- So, your not as weakling as the others. Find then I will use my full strength in you. He use his phoenix attack while I use my normal attack that I did back then. Our powers clash with each other that they were equal in force. The temperature start to rise even more that the hole room seem to turn red around us. Neither of us was giving up. He us his right fist while I use my left hand toward him. The hole place and even the audience was gone only fire was around us. The temperate show that we were reaching the 40`c the maximum temperature that the earth could pull. But then we pass that temperature and we were going even more up like the temperature of the lava from the volcanoes. Even with that temperature we weren't sweating, that make everyone be surprise. I could feel Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga and Shun's eyes on us. I only have a serious look while Ikki have an angry face looking at me. This was a battle of fire and only one of us could win. Then before we knew it my attack was pushing Ikki's attack back. The temperature was reaching toward the 70, 80, 90... Then it stop at 100. Ikki seem more angry and shock at the same time while his attack was been pull toward him. He try to rise his cosmos and he was now pushing his attack toward me. Then I took a deep breath and focus on his attack, pushing it toward him. This make me notice that my power was rising again and also the temperature. Then my attack was about to touch his fist until we all make it stop at the same time. The temperature went down immediately back to normal. Both of us we were breathing heavily until a voice call from the golden box.

- Phoenix, sir! Please don't bother with this weaklings leave them to us.- say a dark man who have a similar armor like Ikki.

- What? Who are those guys? They're all wearing the same black armor.- ask Seiya.

- We are the black shadows. And our ruler is Ikki.- say one of them.

- Black shadows?- ask Seiya. Then Ikki start to laugh.

- Yes, the black shadows Saints.- say Ikki.

- I see. So my brother, Ikki sold his soul to the devil himself.- say Shun. They all jump behind us.

- Right behind you.- say the man behind Seiya.

- We can snick out and even if we want too, we could have kill you already by now.- say the ones behind Shiryu and Shun.

- How weakly the Bronze Saints are.- say the one behind Hyoga. And they all laugh.

- You all folks have already have fun enough for today! Haven't you? Let's take a souvenir back to the island.- say Ikki.

- A souvenir?- ask Seiya and later we all gasp. Then everything turn into darkness and in front of our own eyes… they took the golden armor. They disappear and took it while they vanish.

- Brother, enjoy the fact that I wouldn't take your life today. Not your Seiya, you may all live for now.- say Ikki vanishing.

- Wait!- say Seiya. And then the golden box fall from it's position, everyone scream of it. - You vaster, Ikki. We wouldn't let you get away. Ikki! You wouldn't never get away with this! We'll fight you and get the golden armor back no matter what it takes! Be aware!


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**After Ikki**

**(Sara's POV)**

I run after them with my armor on and then Hyoga follow me. Even if Hyoga was with me, I was much more faster and I could keep an eye on them while they were running away in the streets. We pass the high buildings and they run toward the bridge and see that they make a helicopter blow in fire. Then they run again, I notice that this was the port of where Ikki was send to Death Queen Island. Hyoga make sure that Shun and the others knew where are we. Later, they got up with us, and Shun make his chain be around him to see where they went after.

- What's near here?- ask Hyoga.

- I think, there's a port nearby.- say Shun.

- A port… that's right. That's the port where Ikki was send to Death Queen Island.- say Seiya, at least I didn't have to write it out. Everyone was shock by that.

- That's right.- say Shiryu.

- You know, he might chosen this particular port as his hid out. For him it was the entrants to hell.- say Hyoga.

- Yeah, that's the sour da thing he will do.- say Seiya.

- We better find him quickly and prevent him from putting on the golden armor at all cost.- say Shiryu which make Seiya be alarm or should I say everyone. Seiya went above the containers and I follow him, the others went in different places using their cosmos so that way the Black Shadows wouldn't notice me or Seiya. Then we notice a bright light coming from a container and we knew that there was the golden armor but… to our fear that Ikki was about to wear it also. The light was over so we run as fast as we could to reach it. Seiya try to hit it but, he fail to enter it.

- Man, that roof is hart.- say Seiya. Then by moving my hands I make him look were I was pointing. That give him an idea which was good and use it. He jump and make those chains pull him around so he would get inside. - I'm coming Ikki!- and with a great crash he was able to get inside. Seiya punch Ikki who have the golden armor on but, the most surprise thing about it was that… the armor was off Ikki with that punch. Could it be that the golden armor didn't chose Ikki? The armor fall to the ground in many pieces.

- Black Shadows! Get the armor!- order Ikki. He went toward Seiya and try to punch him and he dodge it in time but, later use his other hand and punch Seiya off the building.

- Seiya!- scream Hyoga went they see it. The black shadows run with a piece of the golden armor.

- Cygnus! They got away with the armor!- scream Seiya and didn't notice that Ikki was about to attack him. Shun was about to get after Ikki.

- Ikki! Ikki!- scream Shun. Which make him stop and look at his brother, I was behind Shun and prepare myself if I have to stop him. Then Ikki turn around and keep running. - Ikki!

- Shun, forget about Ikki. We have to get that golden armor back before it's too late.- say Seiya in time. We watch them get off of our sight. - Shun, come on!- scream Seiya and he turn around to follow the ones they took the armor. We separate to follow who have the rest, I follow one that have the arrow of the golden armor. I didn't have to do much because before he could get away, I make a fire circle that we reach the sky, well almost. I only make punch him with a my Fire Fist.

**Fire Fist (Similar to Ikki's Phoenix's Wings Rise)**

With that the fire circle was gone and I took the rest of the golden armor I just hope that the others were able to get the rest. I notice that it was beginning to be sunrise. I meet the others were we gather before and I notice that they have some pieces too but, they didn't look happy at all.

- If we use the power of Pegasus and Dragon's sacred armor, we could have taken them all.- say Hyoga. Went they notice me and put my piece of golden armor.

- Ikki. Damn him.- say Seiya.

- But we can't just leave things as they are.- say Hyoga.

- But without the sacred armor…- say Seiya.

- Why don't we have the sacred armor reproduce?- ask Shiryu.

- Really? Is that really possible?- ask Seiya standing up with hope in his eyes.

- My master said that it was.- say Shiryu.

- Hey.- say Seiya putting a good face of his. With that I make them look at my writing.

- **I think we should take this pieces back to Saori. It will be best that way, if Shiryu is going to take the armors to get them reproduce them…. We have to put them safely.**

- Your right Sa-Eve.- say Seiya. He was about to say my real name which he correct himself just in time. Everyone look at him with suspicious eyes which I only make my face as if I was laughing even if I didn't produce sound. Later Seiya follow me which in his case he could make the sound. By the time we reach the Kido mansion… we give her the pieces of the golden armor and Shiryu tell her the truth.

- I see. So there's someone who can reproduce the sacred armor. Shiryu, you most leave here at once. We most not let the golden armor be use by evil purposes.- say Saori.

- We would not let Ikki do that. I have see the power of the golden armor myself.- say Seiya getting of the wall and walk toward the table were the pieces were. - It is the most sacred armor of them all, we can not let the black saints have it.- and with that Shiryu take the sacred armor of Pegasus and Dragon with him.

- Good luck on retreating the rest of the golden armor.- say Shiryu.

- Thanks. And good luck with reproducing it.- say Seiya.

- I should bring it back. Prostates.- say Shiryu.

- Shiryu, take care.- say Shun.

- Goodbye.- say Hyoga. I only move my hand sends I couldn't talk at all. I receive a smile from him which I return him.

- Bye. I'll get it reproduce no matter how great the risk.- say Shiryu already leaving while we watch him leave. But we didn't notice that our enemy was really close to us, very close.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**The Five Black Saints**

**(Sara's POV)**

After Shiryu left, Seiya told me to go and have some rest because he notice that I didn't look to well. Actually I haven't keep my eyes close all night so maybe take a little nap would help me out. I went inside the mansion and sleep in the room that Saori give me. For some reason she was going to have a conference about the golden armor. Then I let the darkness take me for a little of rest but, even if I was asleep, I couldn't stop knowing that even if I was unconscious… I could still feel their pain and sadness all around me. I could feel what others feel even if they didn't need to say it and right now, Saori was one of them. Her mind was fill with terror and pain while she keep remembering of what happen last night. Later I feel her shock and surprise which make me believe that she awoke just in time. And then later I feel another present from there but one that was more calmer and gentle. I knew who it was and that was my lovely brother, I open my eyes and notice the clock. I have sleep for a good time so, I think is right to stand up and help him if I need to. I took a shower and put on the normal clothes I have went I fist came here, I walk down to notice that Seiya was leaving with a dog.

- Oh, hey Eve.- say Seiya which make smile and notice that the dog was running away. He notice my confusion look went I look at the dog which he smile at me. - This is a dog police and making him smell the scent of Ikki, would make us find him in no time. You wanna come?- he ask me. He didn't have to ask twice. We run after the dog and outside. - Ok, you got Ikki's scent right? We fought Ikki on the port yesterday evening so that's the best place to starting point for our search party.- there was a taxi waiting for us. - Hey! Slow down! That's better. Go on, get in.- but the dog start to run on the side were you could say was a forest. - Hey wait! Hayate! Oh, man. What a stupid dog.- say Seiya and we chase after it. Once we were heading even more inside the forest and then I feel the present of danger in there but, also… Shun. I could feel Shun's pain and later terror. The dog stop went the road split in two, we wait a little and we start to chase him again.

- This way?- ask Seiya but, I knew that the dog wouldn't tell him. We only need to follow him, I just hope that Shun is ok. By the time we reach them the hole place was in snow. - Hyoga?

- Seiya! Eve!- scream Shun who was on the ground against a tree. - What are you doing here?- we run toward him, I look at him if he was hurt.

**- Are you hurt?**

- No, I'm fine, Eve.- say Shun.

- Hayata follow Ikki's scent all the way through the forest. Shun, where is he now?- ask Seiya.

- His not here. The dog might got Ikki's scent because of this tree that mark with his fist went he was a little boy.- say Shun.

- Oh, it's that so. Well as long as I'm here, I guess that will get me a chance to help Hyoga bit that bastard.- say Seiya.

- I don't need it. This match is one on one.- say Hyoga.

- Well, what the hell all that? I'm not just going to stand here and watch you fight him all by yourself.- say Seiya but Hyoga give him a angry face that terrify the dog. We watch Hyoga fight with the Dark Cygnus, Hyoga was froze.

- My black snow can freeze anything even you Cygnus.- say the Dark Cygnus.

- Shun we have to do something or he'll die!- scream Seiya but, then Hyoga got the ice off him.

- Did you see Black Swan, all you did was froze the outer layer of skin of my body.- say Hyoga.

- But… it can't be.- say Black Cygnus.

- Now is your turn to freeze. Here's a real taste of my diamond dust. Diamond Dust!- say Hyoga attacking the Black Cygnus but he dodge it with a single jump. At least that's what he thought. - You probably have avoid my punch but… look at your leg.- and with that we notice that Hyoga was able to hit him a little. - With one leg frozen, you wouldn't about my diamond dust this time. You're done for, Black Swan.

- Not so fast!- scream someone from the darkness and later some black chain came toward Hyoga which make him jump back.

- Look is a black chain.- say Shun and we all look up where it came from. And to our worse fear four figures were show went the fog was off. - How's it going, Black Swan? Killing sometime here?- ask a man who seem the one who stop Hyoga. He look similar to Shiryu also the others to Seiya, Shun and… Me?

- Back off, Black Dragon. This is between me and Cygnus.- say the Black Cygnus.

- Not now, Ikki is waiting for you! He said that you must come with us!- scream Black Dragon.

- Very well. Your lucky, your life has spear!- say Black Cygnus jumping away from Hyoga and went toward the others.

- Wait!- scream Hyoga.

- We are…- say the Black Cygnus.

- The Five Black Saints!- say all at the same time, laughing later.

- They most be the five strongest black saints.- say Seiya and with that they were gone along with the snow. Then the dog start to bark. - Is ok, boy. They're gone. If only I have my Pegasus armor there's no way they couldn't gone away that easily.

- Hyoga!- scream Shun and then we notice that Hyoga was in pain. - Was wrong?

- I thought that I have won but, his freeze was very strong. My left arm is completely numb, while he was avoiding my blows, he also attack me at the same time.- say Hyoga.

- The black saints are strong and their power is so dark.- say Shun.

- They use that power whatever Ikki commands them to do. It seems like both sides are on the open now. It's starting to get interesting.- say Seiya, I walk toward Hyoga and grave his numb arm. I use my cosmos to make the damage less painful for him. And to their surprise, I was doing it. I have my eyes close and went I open them again the numb of his arm was gone. I let go of his arm and walk away from there, for some reason I could feel that they stuck there without moving at all looking at me. Went I was far away from them I start to run at maximum speed. By the I reach the mansion I slow down and open the doors, I went directly toward my room and lay down for a moment. That moment took me to fall sleep again, I didn't notice that I was so exhaust and I didn't protest to keep myself awake. I didn't know if I was dreaming or I was feeling the feelings of Saori but, I could see that Grandfather was there with her and with me. We were in the planetarium, he was encouraging Saori to be a better person with the others. That she let a side her statues and have a kind heart for them.

_- Sara why did you leave me? Sara I need you!_

I wake up sweating and sit up in the bed. Was really Saori in this pain? I try to concentrate but it was already dark outside so she might be asleep right now. Maybe I just image that.

* * *

Next Day…

I wake up, for some reason I feel find but then I got a strange feeling that Saori wasn't. I took a shower and head toward her. She seem depress and went she notice me, she smile at me but in her hands was a black envelop with something red in it.

**- Is it from Ikki?**

- Yes, and I'm afraid that all of you are in danger. But mostly… Seiya.- say Saori almost wanting to cry. Seiya? Why is Seiya the one that has more danger? Then I notice that if Shiryu didn't return in time then Seiya will have to fight without his armor. I walk next to her and put my hand in her left shoulder, she look at me very surprise by that.

- **Everything is going to be fine.**- and I give her a smile which she return but, then she try to stuck up so I let go of my hand.

- I'm going to visit Seiya and give him the letter.- she seem unsure, and I knew that from the start she didn't get alone well with him. I notice that for some reason she change, could it be that what I dream was real? Then she leave with Tatsumi where Seiya was, I just hope that Seiya can be gentle with her once because… right now she seems very deep worry about all of us and mostly about him.

* * *

A week Later…

I have a bad feeling about Shiryu but that later was over and I didn't know why. Could it be that something happen to him? Well, today was the day we'll fight Ikki and his Five Black Saints. It was still dark but, I have a feeling that I need to go to the port where the Seiya was. By the time I reach it, he was already there at the end of the bridge. I let my cosmos reach him and for some reason he accept it. He turn around and look at me. He look worry and I knew it was because of Shiryu, I walk toward him until I was next to him. We look much alike, if it weren't for my hair we were look like brother and sister. Except that he have deep brown eyes and hair color. We both look at the sea and later to the sky while the stars till show themselves for us. We could understand each other without saying a word at all, and that was ok for us.


End file.
